muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AgroTC
To Do List: Finish up Warinaki stuff eventually. Replace Warinaki page image with something other than Mitsuketa!.png Get around to doing Notes to Self. Random Goes Here 'Notes to self' Revise filled out character pages that I've done to standard form that need to be done so. Get some sort of Quote for Aquila 1, maybe Akira. Any other random quotes I think of 'GRANRODEO' Comprised of Takayuki's VA Taniyama Kisho and some other dude. Perform the MLA Chronicles general OP, Once & Forever. Also performed covers of two of the KimiNozo Character songs for Takayuki, Mikansei no Guilty, and Last Smile. In all the videos of ML/age concerts and such, Taniyama has looked weird. 'Unlimited Time Line' The same as the Alternative one up until October 22, 2001. October 22, 2001: Shirogane Takeru goes to Yokohama base. Is detained until October 25, 2001, upon which he joins Training Squad 207A. Insert Unlimited Events here. December 25 2001: Alternative IV is officially cancelled. February 22, 2004: Yashiro Kasumi leaves the Yokohama base and departs for the Migrant Fleet. February 23, 2004: Begin Alternative V/Operation Babylon. The migrant fleet departs with a several tens of thousands of people. Simultaneously, a massive counteract and large scale deployment of G-Bombs across the Earth begins. Known in future records as "THE DAY". ~85ish(? Not sure on this one) days after the The Day: The JFK gets hit by a tsunami on route to Hawaii from the Yokohama base carrying top secret data and shit. ~93ish days after The Day: US Marines squadron Black Knives 01 and 02, Daryl McManus and Wilbert D. Collins of the JFK come across the sole survivor of another US Marine ship, Bloody Knightmare ## Lilia Kjellberg while setting up a Radio signal booster. 100 Days after The Day: The JFK and those two other ships get attacked by a wandering BETA herd. All perish except for one Black Knives 03 Lilia Kjellberg, with whom the data and such the JFK was carrying is entrusted, and is launched away from the battle via the JFKs catapult and flies towards the mainland U.S.A until her TSF runs out of fuel and crash lands and undetermined amount of time later. Found by one Major Jinguuji Marimo of the Japanese Imperial forces stationed at Seattle. Undetermined days after the The Day: France and Canada go to war with the U.S. One Tatsunami Hibiki and one Sendou Yuzuka are among the only survivors of the Japanese and US forces to make it back from the front. A whole bunch of days later in Octoberish 2005: A group of BETA heading toward Seattle is intercepted and destroyed by the Japanese Imperial forces stationed there. Drake 01, Tastunami Hibiki takes control of the Carronade unit, Carronade 02 Ellen Aice and Carronade 03 Miono Shizuku after Drake 03 Loli McWhatever-her-name-was and Carronade 01 Faceless McNameless die. Several More days after The Day Later: the Drake and Carronade unit are disbanded, and the members become Wardog Squadron, under the direct control of Major Jinguuji Marimo, commander of the Seattle Imperial Japanese forces. Wardog 01 - Tatsunami Hibiki 02 Sendou Yuzuka 03 Ellen Aice 04 Miono Shizuku Some more days after The Day Later: 'Seattle's Japanese population begins to riot because UNLIMITED V IS SUFFERING or something and everyone else in Seattle had already done so, I don't remember. While the riots are going on a Code 991 is issued. The rioters assume it's just a ploy to get them to disperse, but it's not honest to god BETA are coming to rape Seattle. After the first group arrives and is all but wiped out, a hitherto unknown strain of BETA appears, the Carrier everyone is shitting bricks because it's huge and basically immune to everything they throw at it. It is not until the Japanese Imperial Navy arrives at the thing is bombarded from 3 sides that it retreats. Immediately after this, another carrier class is detected moving underground with heat signatures suggesting that it's chock full of Lux BETA. Several options are weighed such as nuking the new carrier but not chosen as if the bomber carrying it is shot down, Seattle is pretty much right there and would be fucked among other reasons. Eventually, Major Jinguuji Marimo of the Japanese Imperial Army suggests to use the S-11s stockpiled in some fort some where or another. After ordering Wardog Squadron to go retrieve them along with US Major Alfred Walken, Major Jinguuji Marimo orders all the other forces to retreat. Noticing that the Major Jinguuji had been acting strangely based on various things such as Sergeant Kusumoto Sayaka mentioning to him that the Major hasn't been sleeping in her room, but rather the cockpit of her Shiranui, and had an S-11 installed in her Shiranui which is been hush-hush as all the S-11s are to be stored in Fort Whereverthefuck, as well as some of the thing Major Jinguuji had said to him personally, Lieutenant Tatsunami Hibiki decides to turn back. He realizes that Major is going to try some sort of Suicide attack of the Carrier BETA in order to minimize losses. He makes it back to Major Jinguuji's position just before she is about to get blindsided by some BETA. They talk a bit, there's some ANGST and then they decide to proceed towards the carrier together. Eventually, a Grappler class BETA that was hiding besides the corpse of another BETA pops out and knocks down Major Jinguuji's Shiranui. Major Jinguuji's Shiranui is no longer operational due to extensive damage to its frame. She tells Lieutenant Tatsunami to move on without her taking the S-11 with him as if there are Lux inside that carrier and they manage to make it onto the mainland US, "Seattle is finished. All of Mankind is Finished". Unwilling, Lieutenant Tatsunami does so and begins to move ahead alone. At some point, the rest of the Wardog Squadron, and Crane 02 Matsukaze Ryouichi also turned back. (As for who was getting those S-11s who knows) Wardog 03 Second Lieutenant Ellen Aice tells Major Jinguuji to bail out after eliminating the BETA that were heading to her downed Shiranui, while Wardog 04 Second Lieutenant Miono Shizuku retrieves Major Jinguuji's Cockpit Block. Wardog 02 Second Lieutenant Sendou Yuzuka meanwhile provides cover for Lieutenant Tatsunami has he speeds towards the Carrier as it is closing its maw. Just before it closes, Lieutenant Tatsunami manages to insert the S-11 and arm of his Shiranui into the Carrier. However, the max firmly closes down around the Shiranui's elbow. He then forcefully separates the rest of the Shiranui from it's forearm while detonating the S-11 and flies away. Some time later that day or the next day, the Japanese Shogun, Mitsurugi Meiya Kohbuin Yuuhi, that was aboard one of the ships of the Japanese Imperial Navy arrives in Seattle. After that, Major Jinguuji Marimo says to herself in private, "I survived again huh?" "Her Highness has come to Seattle" ending on "Shirogane..." 'Alternative IV: The fourth Alternative Project, started in 1992(?). The initial goal of the project was to create an artificial (silicon based?) (pseduo?-)lifeform in hopes that the BETA would recognize it as a living being unlike their reaction to Humans as learned from Alternative IV. The project lead is(was?) Kouzuki Yuuko, whose theory about creating billions of semiconductors in a volume equivalent to that of a human fist the project greatly depended on. \ After the reacquiring of the Yokohama Base in 1999 it became the operational headquarters for for Alternative IV As of October 22, 2001 the project had hit a major roadblock due to the aforementioned theory being incomplete, however the existence of Shirogane Takeru, merely served to prove Kouzuki's theory. Ultimately however, the project was cancelled on December 25, 2001, and the UN Forces began a massive reorganization in order to prepare for the commencation of Alternative V and Operation Babylon. That is, until October 22, 2001 came again, and armed with foreknowledge and an incident which causes Shirogane Takeru to remember a tangent in which his Physics Teacher, Kouzuki Yuuko went off on during a lesson one day about some "Quantum Dimensional Theory"(?), the very same theory which was integral to Alternative IV. Eventually, the neccesary documents containing the finished theory were procured by Shirogane with the aid of Yashiro Kasumi, and Alternative IV began to move forward once again. Welcome Hi, welcome to Muv-Luv Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the G Bombs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 23:36, September 4, 2011 Admins Yes, I'll do that. I'll be more active around as well due to the uptick in activity. Heparin 01:34, July 9, 2012 (UTC) You, Superior-chan and Blood-1 are now admins. If you would, please change the layout back to the dark theme for all our sakes. I'm not opposed to a layout change - ideally, I'd like to see Extra-oriented pages with Extra's colors and Alternative-focused ones with a darker theme, but I'm not sure if that's possible. When I have time I'll look at other wikias with formats or code I think is cool and introduce it on a test basis here. There was one in particular for the infoboxes I was working on last time that I need to catch up on. Heparin 01:50, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi,? have question -? instead of accidentally assigning images avatars added it to the photo - how? can I remove it from photo? I don't believe regular users can delete images. If you want I can go ahead and delete it for you. AgroTC (talk) 23:34, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Help Hello there u seem to be the most knowledgable person around i was looking for help finding sum thing like DVD and CD Version (18+ Ages). Also anything to do with the Total Ecp part of this world ive read the manga for unlimtied so i dont need anything there but i would love you forever if you could proivde me any content links to light novels translated or game downloads with english patches for them. I hope to hear from you soon thanks ahead of time if you find it in your heart to help a true fan out thanks have a niceday/night!TE Venomnox (talk) 07:31, July 2, 2013 (UTC) unprotection request Please unprotect Yamashiro Kazusa, I\d like to fix it. Piotrus (talk) 10:09, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Chatbox Permission to add one to the front page, based on user suggestion? Superior-chan (talk) 12:31, December 17, 2013 (UTC) So, what is your view of this? Could you add it? Fireminer (talk) 12:01, May 26, 2014 (UTC) It's a bit late in regards to the chatbox, but if people want it I see no reason not to. As for your request Fireminer that's been implemented. AgroTC (talk) 00:49, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Well, a lot of wiki now hve that auto-refresh feature, and we just can't be left behind! Fireminer (talk) 11:42, May 30, 2014 (UTC)